Délire
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku/KiriDeku. PWP. ¿Por qué accedió a esto? Oh, es verdad, porque le gustaba.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Realmente no sé si debería de sentirme avergonzada de mí misma –hasta cierto punto lo hago- porque ni bien me desperté recordé un mini cómic que había visto la noche anterior y apenas estaba volviendo a mis cinco sentidos cuando la idea de escribir esto surgió. Estoy dañada._

 ** _KatsuDeku + Kirishima. KatsuDeku establecido. Pseudo-KiriDeku. PWP._**

* * *

 ** _Délire_**

 **.**

Pasó sonoramente la saliva que se acumuló en su cavidad bucal.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué accedió esto?

Oh cierto, porque le gustaba.

Sus labios entreabiertos le mostraron ansioso, sus ojos rojos observaron con detenimiento al chico desnudo frente a él, la piel clara magullada; las líneas de sus músculos, su diafragma subiendo y bajando, los músculos en su cuello estirándose; las gotas de sudor recorriendo su abdomen, lamiendo su epidermis con parsimonia; su voz rota en gemidos agudos que le excitaban, cosquilleaban sus adentros y la sensación se acumulaba en su vientre; sus ojos vidriosos sofocados en placer, un brillante color esmeralda; su cabello verde ligeramente mojado que se pegaba a su rostro; sus labios separados, color bermellón por el constante abuso de su compañero, lucían apetitosos...

-Realmente te gusta ¿no? -Escuchó en su voz la sorna que le caracterizaba.

No miró a quien le habló, estaba absorto en el objeto de su deseo que era aquel muchacho de cabello alborotado. Quería tocarlo, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

-Adelante, sírvete. -Desde su posición empujó dentro del cuerpo del más bajo, embistiendo con fuerza, estremeciendo al otro y provocando su pérdida de equilibrio.

-¡Kacchan! -Se sostuvo de los hombros del que estaba frente a él y volteó con dificultad a ver al de cabello cenizo. El susodicho hizo un ademán con la cabeza para decirle que volteara para con el otro chico. -Kirishima...

Estaba temblando, tiritaba por lo complicado que era el soportar sus impulsos. ¿Esto estaba bien? Lo quería tanto, lo deseaba tanto. Con su mano derecha agarró la muñeca izquierda del menor, haciendo que se quedara cerca de él, y con la mano izquierda tocó su mejilla derecha, limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su pómulo y vio fijamente sus orbes esmeraldas, ¿estaba bien para él? No sabía si lo pensó o si acaso se lo preguntó en voz alta pero ya no importaba porque estaba besando esos labios carnosos que tanto anheló.

Se sintió hambriento cuando le besó, un tacto casto no sería suficiente. El ósculo fue delicado al principio, percibió sus labios intentar encajar con los suyos, siguiendo su ritmo un tanto desesperado e inexperto, y después se transformó en uno voraz, buscaba ser capaz de grabar ese momento, de tatuarse la esencia del más bajo en su boca y poder dejar la suya en la ajena. Izuku jadeó en el beso y aprovechó entonces para explorar su cavidad. Saboreó al de mirada rubí cuando tocó su lengua y celoso comenzó a agobiar a su compañero cuando forzó los rincones dentro de su boca.

¿Por qué no pudo ser él?

El peliverde se quejó contra su boca, las caricias que su lengua le otorgaba más las embestidas contra su interior que el chico explosivo le daba le estaban volviendo loco. Se sujetó con más fuerza al cuerpo frente a él y se colgó de su cuello para profundizar la caricia entre sus labios. Repentinamente rompió el beso, el de cabello cenizo arremetió contra él hasta tocar su próstata y gimió estrepitosamente, sus piernas flaquearon y se apoyó en el pelirrojo para no caerse.

Enojado chocó la mirada con Bakugou quien sólo le sonreía ladino. Lo había hecho a propósito. Sus manos sujetaban al menor por los costados y le alzó un poco para permitirse mirarlo a los ojos. Le pidió permiso y el de mirada verde comprendió cuando una de sus manos bajó a su cadera, frunció los labios nervioso y avergonzado cerró los ojos para después apoyar su frente en la suya. Interpretó aquello como un sí y movió su mano hasta la entrepierna ajena.

Uno de los brazos de Midoriya le soltó y puso su mano encima de su boca al momento en que se cerró alrededor de su excitación. Se movió desde la base hasta la punta y el menor se aferró con más fuerza a él.

Miró con amargura el rostro del peliverde, su entrecejo arrugado, sus párpados apretados, sus pómulos ruborizados y el dorso de su mano lleno de cicatrices, algo se removió en su interior y con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho besó con ternura las heridas en su piel.

No sabía qué tan real era todo eso pero tomaría todo lo que pudiera.


End file.
